Where The Lost Ones Go
by rcf1989
Summary: What would happen if Bree & Katherine decide to comfront and accept what they really feel? Oneshot, and sort of based on a personal and so real life experience.


**Mary Alice voice over**

The evening my friends met up once more to plan a new event as part of their new catering business took a very heartful, meaninful and deep change. Of course, neither of them could have seen it coming until the playful hints turned into the plain truth.

-------

Just a few months have passed since that fateful evening, well fateful. A happy day for Bob and Lee as it was their wedding day yet fateful for the Mayfairs. Yes, Katherine still hadn't recovered from the day she took away Wayne's life. Of course, after all he did he deserved to pay for it but still it was a desperate meassure for a desperate situation; yet everyone knows the only way you can really be a good neighbour of Wisteria Lane was having killed someone, blackmailed someone, ruin your family's reputation or had been in jail at least once. Everyone kept that precious information behind closed doors as in the surface all were smiles and gossip as soon as your next door neighbour, even if it was your friend, was the center of the dish of the day.

And for Bree, it had been a hard day as well. She had to prepare the wedding by herself at the last minute and if that wasn't enough she was kidnapped by Wayne, which almost was a risk to her own life. Deep inside, she knew if Katherine hadn't confessed what happened 12 years ago, she would have joined Ellie in the deceased list of the Mayfair house. Yes, she was really grateful for what Katherine did for her even if it meant for Katherine risking her life for Bree's, and that was something Bree would never forget.

Just like a swiss clock, Bree was at 4 pm at Katherine's doorstep and ran the door bell, and it didn't even take 5 seconds for Katherine to open the door and welcome her friend with a warm smile. Since she killed Wayne, they were closer than ever. Just two best friends.

They spent most of the evening trying recipes and talking about their lives like how were things going with Orson or if Dylan was being all normal again, although it wasn't as Dylan left already for college so now Katherine was alone. At least, when they decided it was enough for a day, after having almost half of the event already planned, they said their goodbyes before Bree left.

As Bree went back home, she couldn't stop thinking how much she enjoyed, like usual, working with Katherine. It somehow made her feel better and smile just with her presence, yet she knew she was alone with that feeling. And for Katherine, being around Bree just brought joy into her empty and lonely life, and again she thought she was alone with those feelings and the more she thought about it the more scare she was it was true.

Later that evening, around 11 pm both ladies found each other again but this time online.

RedFlamed: Good evening dear.

KathyIced: Oh hi Bree

Bree thought Katherine was a little different that night, so she asked.

RedFlamed: Is everything alright?

Katherine frozed for a moment, did she know?

KathyIced: Yes, of course. Why shouldn't it be?

RedFlamed: You just seemed... Different.

KathyIced: Really!?!?

RedFlamed: Yes, a little. Is there something bothering you?

KathyIced: Not really, I was just thinking...

RedFlamed: Go on, you know you can tell me anything.

KathyIced: * sighs* I know and you can tell me anything too but it's complicated.

RedFlamed: Why?

KathyIced: It is, there's no why. It's just complicated.

RedFlamed: C'mon, try to find a way to tell me. You know I hate it when I can't help you.

KathyIced: I... I... I'm tired of being alone! Everyone's so happily married or involved in a relationship except me.

RedFlamed: Dear you have me, you know that.

KathyIced: Damn in Bree, not that way! I meant I want someone for me, even if it's just someone decent who could make up for now until I can find someone who will treat me right without cheating on me or smacking me around.

As soon as Katherine sent that, she felt her eyes were filling with salty tears.

RedFlamed: Oh Kathy why didn't you tell me while I was there?

KathyIced: We were having such a good time... I didn't want to ruin it.

Bree sighed, knowing they did really have a great time like any other day but she still felt bad for not knowing sooner.

RedFlamed: Yes we were but... Next time, please, tell me.

KathyIced: I will but now that I started... I'd rather go on.

RedFlamed: Of course, dear, go on. :)

KathyIced: I know I haven't been single for long now, yet my marriage with Adam the last two years were just a façade, but I wish I could be with someone now. I just have this stupid, needy feeling of being with someone.

RedFlamed: I feel that too...

KathyIced: How? You're married!!!

RedFlamed: But Orson's gone and I'm alone now...

KathyIced: Aww no :(

RedFlamed: I know I have you and the girls too but it's not the same.

KathyIced: This may sound odd and really random but if there was someone like you around here I'd ask him out...

RedFlamed: Oh I'm flattered I guess...

KathyIced: ... Or her...

RedFlamed: HER?!? * shock face*

KathyIced: Yeah HER, is that a problem?!

RedFlamed: No, no really but... Are you a... Lesbian?

KathyIced: For god's sake Bree! I'm pouring my heart out and that's the best you can say!?

RedFlamed: Kathy, no don't be mad now :( I never thought you could have something for a woman...

KathyIced: I'm not mad, I can't with you, but I thought you'd take it better. And well I surprised myself with that too.

RedFlamed: I'll have to get used to it.

KathyIced: Me too, I'm still a bit suprised.

RedFlamed: So... Uhm... Who is that woman?

KathyIced: Oh you now want the dish, don't you?

RedFlamed: Kathy! Please, after telling me this you don't wanna leave me wondering about her and if she's good enough for you, do you?

KathyIced: You care about me more than I thought... And you know her.

'Do I know her?!?' Bree thought to herself surprised and tried to figure out who could it be...

As Katherine said that, she went downstairs to the kitchen to refill her glass of water and then came upstairs again, after checking something in the living room. 10 minutes have passed and Bree still didn't say a word back.

KathyIced: Bree??? Are you alright??

As Bree heard her laptop beep, it took her away form her thoughts.

RedFlamed: Yes, I was just thinking.

KathyIced: About that woman?

RedFlamed: Exactly. So you say I know her...

KathyIced: Yes, and you're pretty close to her I must say.

RedFlamed: Is it one of the girls!?! *shock face *

KathyIced: You got it, it's one of them.

RedFlamed: Did you tell her already?

KathyIced: I told her today about it...

RedFlamed: And what did she say?

KathyIced: I... I... I don't know.

RedFlamed: Excuse me? You told her and you don't know what she said?

KathyIced. Exactly.

RedFlamed: Katherine that doesn't make sense at all.

KathyIced: To me it does.

RedFlamed: And to me it only makes sense this way, you did not tell her.

KathyIced: I did but she didn't notice the way I meant it.

RedFlamed: I'm confused.

KathyIced: I know you are so I'm gonna say something again... This may sound odd and really random but if there was someone like YOU around here I'd ask him or her out.

RedFlamed: Oh my god! Is it ME!?

KathyIced: Yes and I mean it but I know you're married, even if Orson's gone in jail, but if you weren't I wouldn't ask you anyway because our friendship is too important for me. And now I'd understand if you're shocked or act totally weird for somedays after this.

RedFlamed: It doesn't weird me out, it came from everything you've been feelng lately.

KathyIced: Lately? This is not from the past... 3 months!

RedFlamed: Fine, feeling from forever.

KathyIced: It has made me think it about it more? Yeah but not something recent. *sigh * And damn I'm tearing up now!

RedFlamed: Oh honey don't.

KathyIced: That only happens when I open up but it's okay really.

RedFlamed: It's not because you're crying.

KathyIced: WHO CARES!?

Katherine was losing it already, sobbing hysterically and loudly and hardly ever seeing anything clear.

RedFlamed: I CARE! And I'm glad you told me, I don't know why but I am!

KathyIced: And if I hadn't said anything you wouldn't have said it either and right now I wouldn't sort of regret I did and I wouldn't have to face this and cry my eyes and heart out.

RedFlamed: Oh Kathy, honey, don't regret it, please don't cry.

KathyIced: Too late, I don't even know what I type – be lucky I learnt long ago by heart where each letter, number and symbol is in a keyboard. And I don't really regret it but it's just this stupid feeling hat comes along when you know it CANNOT be.

RedFlamed: I do know that too but it's a silly feeling.

KathyIced. 'Cause you're not the one crying!!

RedFlamed: I'm nor crying because I'm happy.

KathyIced: How can you be happy!?!?!

RedFlamed: Knowing makes me feel good.

KathyIced: Knowing what?

Red Flamed: How you feel.

KathyIced: I don't even know how I feel! Well I think I do but I'm not sure

RedFlamed: And neither do I so at least we both know that we don't know

KathyIced: Yeah woho something we know we don't know like Socrates!

RedFlamed: *laughs * You're still my sarcastic Kathy.

KathyIced: ***sighs *** My head is just a mess now.

RedFlamed: If I told you that I felt the same would it ease your troubles a bit?

KathyIced: How on earth are you gonna tell me you feel the same as me when i don't know what I feel?

RedFlamed: Well... You told me what you thought you felt.

KathyIced: That I told you? When? Or what? The finding someone like you part?

RedFlamed: Yes, the finding someone like me part.

KathyIced: *sigh* I just don't know why I'm that confused, seriosuly. Yet I also know that when I'm talking with you I'm sort of happy and you make me laugh/smile a lot - and trust me that's hard.

RedFlamed: I know it's hard to make you do that! But it makes me feel good to know I can do it.

Katherine smiled a little through that endless river of tears running down her cheeks and blinding her hazel eyes most of the time.

KathyIced: I was wondering if of what I told you above - smile/laugh/feel better... Is it likewise?

Bree noded yet she noticed Katherine couldn't see her.

RedFlamed: Yes, you do that too *smiles *

KathyIced: *smiles back * I... I'm brb.

As soon as she said that, Katherine started crying even more knowing Bree felt the same and also knowing it could never happen. And also this made her wonder why she was reacting that way? Well she didn't really wonder, she knew what she truly felt but she was scared to admit it as a long time passed since she felt that the last time.

Over 20 minutes passed and Bree was really worried as Katherine wasn't back already. She even phoned her but Katherine didn't pick up the phone, so she logged off. At that time, Katherine went back to her room and as she saw Bree wasn't online anymore she thought she didn't want to talk to her anymore and so she got an even worse crying attack. Between sobs, she logged off and put her laptop in a safe place and got in bed trying to cry herself to sleep but she knew she wasn't gonna be able to sleep that night after telling all that to Bree and she wasn't even done.

Bree had been fighting her own demons about if it was a good idea to do it or not, but in the end she forgot about her conscience and did it. In less than 3 minutes she was already in Katherine's living room and as it was empty she guessed Katherine would be in her room. As she approached the room, below the door as it was closed she saw a light switched on and she heard her friend cry desperatly... For her and for her feelings, and in general: for wanting someone she couldn't have.

Slowly, Bree opened the door and saw Katherine curled up in a ball in the middle of her huge bed and crying like she never learnt anything else in life. This, of course, made Bree sad and she walked towards the bed, and a bit doubtful laid on it next to her weeping friend. Carefully, she laid an arm around her waist and scooted to her, leaned her head over her shoulder and whispered:

"Honey, please, don't cry. I can't see you like this and even less knowing part of it is my fault."

Katherine thought it was her imagination talking to her, her senses tricking her when she heard Bree's voice or felt her warm breathe in her bare shoulder as the strap of her nightgown was down her arm or her hand resting on her stomach. And also, she had a mature headache for all she had cried already and she knew she'd cry for sometime more that night.

"Kathy, please, say something even if it's just a word." Begged Bree.

"Why are yo-you here?" Katherine finally said something, and as hard as she was still sobbing.

"For you. 20 minutes passed and you didn't come back yet; I was worried something happened so I logged off and here am I."

That made Katherine smile a little, as knew Bree cared for her, and slowly turned around so they were face to face. Bree smiled at her and with her thumb stroking softly on her cheeks, she wipped Katherine's tears.

"I'm sorry I made you cry."

"You didn't. It's only my fault." Said Katherine with a weak smile and her eyes still filled with tears. Bree knew, as her eyes were also red now, if she had seen Katherine like that for any other reason she would have thought she was the devil in real life.

"It's still my fault because I made you love me for who I am..."

"I didn't say I love you..."

"Uhm I..." Bree blushed as she knew Katherine didn't say it but somehow she thought she did.

"Yet."

"Yet? What do you mean with that?"

Katherine doubted about telling Bree, but now that she already confessed she wanted her there was nothing left to lose.

"Although a part of me says no, I think I'm crying and feeling afraid and broken inside is because I... I love you." She said, whispering the last part. "But I'm not sure..."

"I think it is if your so unsure about it honey."

"I think it is but that's the thing that scares me the most."

"Why does it scare you?"

"Because I haven't truly loved someone in a long time... And we both know how it went with Wayne..."

"And we both know I'm not like him."

"Of course you're not like him! But since then... I've closed myself to love until we met. I don't know how or why but it happened, and I can't help it Bree. I love you."

"I know I'm not a demostrative person and also I'm giving you so little back, but I also care deeply for you and I love you too."

"You do?" Asked Katherine surprised.

"Yes, I do, I love you." Said Bree confident not only of her words but also of her feelings.

Katherine smiled yet she knew that smile it wouldn't last long; she was glad their feelings were mutual but she was realistic: it was not likely to happen. And again, warm salty tears made their way down Katherine's cheeks.

"Honey, what's wrong? Aren't you happy I love you as well?" Asked Bree confused, not knowing what was happening.

"I'm happy you love me too but... But I know it's not gonna happen. I wish we could give it a chance but it's better if we remain the way we are now."

"I would love to give it a chance, but if something were to happen then we might lose our friendship. On the other hand, it could make everything even better."

Katherine started to sob again. "Why must it be so hard!?!?"

"I don't know." Said Bree a little sad, hugging Katherine.

"I'm just lost... Like you said it could make everything better or we might lose our friendship... Either it works or it ruins everything. There's no middle point between us."

"Sadly there's not a point in between, a stand still."

"I know and I also know if I hadn't said a word we wouldn't be like this now; and for that a tiny part of me wishes I never told you."

Bree, bit her lip before she spoke again as she was unsure herself. "I'm willing to put it behind me if you want me to, I can just as easily remember it for future reference."

"WHAT!? NO! Don't do that! It would be worse if we pretend this never happened or talked about it." Katherine paused. "And remember it for future reference?"

"In case we ever decide to do something about it..."

Katherine sighed, knowing Bree wanted it as much as her. "We are now at a point we won't go backwards nor going fowards."

"Or stay at a stand still. What shall we do?"

"That's why and how I meant the point we are now. And I doubt we'll go fowards."

"Okay... We'll go fowards."

"Are you insane!?"

"I meant going fowards without going backwards..."

"Going fowards is the opposite of going backwards, genius."

"I know that; I was just saying we could... Keep it open?"

"We could but... I'm just afraid if we end up together... Something bad would happen or go wrong and... And... I can't... I can't lose you okay? I admit it." Said Katherine, starting to sob desperately once more that night.

Bree brought them both into a sitting position in bed, and then hugged Katherine properly, pulling her the closest she could to herself and Katherine burried her head in Bree's neck to cry. After endless minutes crying, endless softly and loving words whispered, and endless 'I love you', Katherine calmed down again.

Slowly and carefully, Bree pulled her a little away from her and cupped her face. "Katherine, you will never lose me, ever."

"I can't help but thinking it could happen."

"And it won't happen!"

"I just... Can't imagine a day anymore without you in my life. I know we had a horrible start, but it led us to where we are now..."

"A point of no return."

"And it still scares me."

"I know, but it feels good to say it."

"Say what?" Asked Katherine confused.

"To say that I love you."

"Yes it is, but only if it's meant."

"I meant it and you mean it too. There's nothing to be scared."

"I am because I'm already broken."

"What? How? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, no you didn't do anything." Said Katherine shooking her head and shedding tears again. "Just knowing it's almost impossible for us breaks my heart."

Bree pulled Katherine to her like she previously did and whispered. "You said the magic word: almost. But there's still a chance for us and I'm not going to throw it away."

Katherine wrapped her arms around Bree as she cried. "And I will hold to it like it's the only thing that will keep me alive.."

After some minutes in silence, yet still glued to each other, they pulled apart. Katherine looked tired, especially after all she had cried in less than two hours. And Bree was tired as well, it was late and the day had brought lots of surprises.

"I think it's better if I go home now, it's late." Said Bree as she got up from Katherine's bed.

"No! Stay tonight, please." Sort of begged Katherine, looking desperate.

"I don't know if it will be wise..."

"There's no one waiting for you at home."

"Yes that's true."

"And I need you with me."

"Do you need me?" She asked with a mix of delight and confusion.

"Yes, so please stay with me tonight. I need the woman I love with me, the woman who made me believe in love again, who has never felt this way before and I'm glad she did, who makes me smile and laugh and cheers me up better than anyone, the one who makes my heart beat faster everytime I see her and the one for whom I'd do anything in life."

Those words made Bree smile and although she felt how her eyes were filling with tears, but hers were of happiness, held them back and walked back to the bed and sat on the edge.

"You've made a very valid point so, is you offer still up?"

Katherine smiled and removed the covers. "What do you think?"

Bree smiled and got inside and so did Katherine, got closer and held each other. They wished each other a good night and said their 'I love you's and sortly drifted into sleep, dreaming of spending their lives together. At least they could still make it true in their dreams.

**Mary Alice voice over**

Love, most define and see it as a strong positive emotion of regard and affection; like a couple of newlyweds enjoying their first day as a wife and husband, or teens in their first relationship, or those who thought they found their true love. However, others see it as a curse, like a heartbroken wife who found out her husband cheated on her, or the teenage girl whose boyfriend broke up with her as he was unmature or like my friends... No, for them is not a curse but a blessing as their feelings were mutual yet in the form of a forbidden love.


End file.
